The Elder Sister
by Serenity Rose Silvermoon
Summary: She's back...sorta
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am just using the characters for my own entertainment.  
  
The Elder Sister  
  
Prologue  
  
The young princess of only twenty-one summers looks out of a window of the transport.  
  
"I'll be so happy to be on the Moon again. What do you think Haruka?" She asks as she looks to Haruka, a.k.a. Sailor Uranus.  
  
Uranus smiles and nods.  
  
"Indeed Princess. I think we'll all be happy to be back home."  
  
"I can't wait for my own bed." Replies Michiru, a.k.a. Sailor Neptune.  
  
The princess looks to her other two Senshi and sees them both staring out a window, both frowning.  
  
"Setsuna, Hotaru, what troubles you?" Asks the princess.  
  
Setsuna, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto and Hotaru, a.k.a. Sailor Saturn, frown at the princess.  
  
"Something disturbs time, Princess." Setsuna replies dismally.  
  
Hotaru's eyes revert back to the window.  
  
"Death is in the air." She speaks softly. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
And that was the truth. Death was in the air that night, so many years ago. Oh, please forgive me. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Serenity Rose Silvermoon. Princess of the Silver Moon. Eldest daughter to Queen Serenity of the Moon. My titles can go on and on but I think of myself as the unknown princess. Everyone only remembers by sister, Usagi. The future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, princess of the destroyed Moon Kingdom, etc. My younger sister is how I think of her. I don't blame them or even my sister for acknowledging only her. That would be my mother's fault. Although everyone loved her and thought her fair and just, she wasn't. At least not when it came to me. I wasn't expected, you see. I wasn't supposed to be. My existence threw everything off course. She reminded me that most everyday. Once Usagi, called Serenity then, was born, I was tossed away. My mother kept me in my studies and training. She told the outer Senshi to keep me away from Usagi and out of sight of guests when possible. Once I was older, my mother sent me to other systems to find a husband and be wed.  
  
"Usagi will rule after me, Serenity. She was destined to be born, you were not" My mother told me when I complained about always having to leave. After that I didn't complain much. I knew I was a mistake so I tried to please my mother. Whenever I could escape my Senshi and my mother wasn't around I would sneak to my sister's room and play with her. I told her I was a servant so my mother wouldn't know I was there. I loved my sister and would die for her but she was killed before I could even attempt to save her. I had come home that day to fire, death and destruction.  
  
I just stood there once we landed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My Senshi ran to their fallen sisters and Queen. I merely ignored them; being concerned only about one thing.  
  
"Usagi!" I screamed, for that was what I called her. I searched. I did find her body eventually and I found her lover's body. They were embracing each other, awaiting their death. I shook my head while watching the two before looking around again. My eyes fell upon my lover. Endymion, the elder brother of Mamoru, also called Endymion back then. I knelt beside his lifeless body and touched it gently. Something then hit me and I stood up, sprinting to the destroyed palace. After a few minutes I returned, clutching a crystal bloomed like a flower against my chest. I knelt again, cradling my lover's body against my own. Blood soaked into my beautiful white gown but I didn't care. I looked over to my Senshi then, sensing something. I gasped seeing Saturn begin to drop her Scythe.  
  
"Saturn! Stop!" I cried.  
  
"There is nothing left, Princess. We must be reborn to try again." Uranus replied mournfully.  
  
I didn't bother replying. I quickly took the crystal and snapped one of its leaf like parts off. I placed it over my sister's heart where it quickly glowed and melted into her body.  
  
"You will be reborn, my sister, and so will the Silver Crystal."  
  
After that I remember chanting and the crystal I had glowed brightly to form an orb around me and my lover. As Saturn's death spell destroyed and killed all, we were protected. I watched bitterly as everything I knew died. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
It's been well over a thousand years since then. I appear the same as I did so long ago. I remain twenty-one years old, in appearance anyway. That is one of the princes using my crystal. But I've grown wiser as well and I've traveled many places and I've grown so much more powerful. I stand now, a hand linked with one of Endymion's. I saved him that day, you see. I used my crystal to restore his life, it took a lot out of me but it was well worth it. He remains his same twenty-five year old self. Sometimes I regret doing that to him. Make him a partial immortal as he watches all around die. He never complains though if he does feel that way. It is he that has kept me going on all these years. I lay my head on his shoulder while we watch Usagi with all the Senshi and Mamoru. They aren't aware of our presence it seems. I smile softly as I watch my sister.  
  
"She hasn't changed you know." I speak to my lover.  
  
"She was really that clumsy in the past?" He asks.  
  
I chuckle softly and kiss his cheek.  
  
"Well, no but she still has her strong heart and determination. Mamoru hasn't changed either."  
  
"He's a bit more stubborn than he used to be but overall, yes, he hasn't changed."  
  
I poke his side.  
  
"You always have to correct me don't you?"  
  
He merely smiles at me before turning back to watch the group.  
  
"Do you think they sense us watching them?" He asks me after a few moments.  
  
I shrug slightly.  
  
"My Senshi have lost their memories of me, so they are out. Mamoru may but Rei has the best chance. I look forward to when her psychic powers develop more." I reply.  
  
He merely nods again. I squeeze his arm gently.  
  
"Lets get home. We shall see them later. No doubt the Brothers of Hell will make their strike tonight."  
  
Endymion kisses my forehead and puts an arm around my shoulder as we walk to our suite.  
  
  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Asks Haruka.  
  
Rei blinks and smiles a bit, coming out of a staring trance.  
  
"What? Sorry, I sensed something familiar for a few seconds. It kinda reminded me of the presence Usagi gives off."  
  
Usagi blinks.  
  
"My presence?" Usagi then starts looking around wildly.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Come out!" Usagi yells.  
  
"Usagi, you know she is home in the 30th century." Mamoru replies.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Usagi sighs, happily.  
  
"All right, guys, I think we should all go home and rest." Michiru speaks.  
  
The outer Senshi look to her.  
  
"Do you sense something Michiru?" Haruka asks.  
  
Michiru nods.  
  
"The sea is rough. Something big is going to happen tonight. We should all stay on guard. Rei is it all right if we meet back here at around seven?"  
  
Rei nods.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. Mamoru, I think Usagi should stay with you until then. We don't want our Princess to be harmed." Michiru says.  
  
Mamoru nods, however reluctant.  
  
"I agree. Come on Usako." He says and they head home.  
  
The outer Senshi head for their apartments as well.  
  
"What did you sense Michiru?" Setsuna asks.  
  
"Something from our past has returned. But I don't know what it is. I can't seem to remember." She replies.  
  
  
  
As we enter our apartment I let down my silver hair, which reaches and overlaps on the ground. Oh yes, again how rude of me. You haven't a clue on what I look like do you? Well, I am very different from my sister and late mother that's for sure but I do have a few things in common. I have silver hair, like my mother, and it's very long as you just saw. I'm quite tall, compared to my sister anyway. I am about 5'9", 6'0" in heels. I do have the crescent insignia of the Silver Moon family, but unlike my mother's and sister's mine is silver. My eyes are silver blue and I have a tattoo on my upper left chest, over my heart to be exact, of a silver rose and a silver crescent moon with wings. I've had that since I can remember. But the oddest thing about me, per say, would be my wings. Aye, I have wings. Think of the wings of a Pegasus or Angel. Those are the wings I have and with quite an impressive wingspan. How do people not stare or scientists not capture me? You ask. Simple, a spell makes my wings invisible to all I choose, which is everyone except Endymion and Epphiny, my white phoenix and pet from the past. My crescent insignia is seen as an odd tattoo so I don't hide it. Endymion looks like a slightly older Mamoru. He's also a bit taller and I gave him the gift of wings as well, though his are black as mine are silvery white. His wings are also hidden by my power. I watch as Endymion strips off his shoes, socks and shirt before flopping onto our bed. I shake my head at him and begin to call him lazy when I'm hit in the face by a pillow.  
  
"Ack!" I yelp once hit.  
  
He smirks at me as I pick the pillow up from the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for that." I say, grinning evilly and playfully.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Hmm?" He asks, sitting up.  
  
I throw the pillow at him, which he catches and grins but then I tackle him, laughing. We wrestle around a bit, feathers of black and silvery white flying everywhere. By accident, though, he shoves me off the bed and I hit my head on the corner of a nightstand.  
  
"Damn it!" I cry.  
  
I sit up, checking my head for any wounds. I pull my fingers away to find a silver substance on them. I sigh and stand, heading for the bathroom but Endymion grabs my arm and pulls me back on the bed, gently.  
  
"Let me see." He says softly as he inspects my head.  
  
"I'm fine Endymion." I try to push his hands away but too late for he finds my silver blood. (I told you I was different)  
  
"Gods, I made you bleed. I'm so sorry." He frowns.  
  
"It will be gone before night fall." I reply, leaning against him some, my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.  
  
"You know where I would be now if you weren't with me?" I ask him.  
  
"No, where?"  
  
"I'd be bones deep in the ground without any hope of being reborn."  
  
Endymion smiles and hugs me gently.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're not a pile of bones. You wouldn't be much fun if you were."  
  
He smiles and winks at me. I poke his stomach and laugh.  
  
"Well then, it's good for both of us."  
  
I lean back, tipping us both over and twist around so we're facing each other.  
  
"Have I told you that I love you, today?" I ask, kissing him gently.  
  
"Can't say that you have, Princess." He says with a smirk.  
  
"Well, my lord Prince, I love you." I smile  
  
"And let me show you how much I love you." He replies as he kisses me.  
  
  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
The two Senshi cry, sending their attacks at a lycanthrope (werewolf for those who don't know) type creature. It jumps away quickly, avoiding the attacks before sending one of it's own, throwing back all the Senshi. Endymion and I sit on a high tree branch, watching.  
  
"Perhaps we should go help them Serenity."  
  
"Not until Usagi uses her attack. We might not be needed if she is still powerful." I reply softly.  
  
As I finish speaking, Usagi stands, gripping her Eternal Rod.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
She sends the attack at the creature but it just slaps it away. Usagi is sent flying back by one of the creature's attacks.  
  
"Just as I thought. Their powers are weak again." I say as I stand on the branch.  
  
"Silver Crystal Cosmos Power, Make Up!"  
  
Endymion and I shift to our Senshi forms. (For Serenity, she is dressed as Sailor Cosmos but anything that is gold is silver for her and she has her wings instead of cape. Endymion is dressed as Tuxedo Kamen but his cape has silver lining instead of red.)  
  
"Cosmos Crystal Destruction!"  
  
I send my attack at the surprised creature, destroying it. Endymion and I drop from our places to the ground. All the Senshi surround Usagi and Mamoru protectively, though they stare, with mouths slightly open.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Spits Uranus.  
  
"Haruka, such language. And your temper hasn't changed either." I reply.  
  
Haruka blinks, confused. I narrow my eyes then.  
  
"Now move so I may see Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"Serenity.." Endymion calls, via telepathy. " Be more gentle. Remember, they don't remember us."  
  
I nod slightly to acknowledge him. He puts a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Pleasure move." I say.  
  
None do though.  
  
"Who are you?" Asks Venus.  
  
I sigh softly.  
  
"By the Goddess." I whisper to myself.  
  
"My name is Silver Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"Guys, please, let me see them." I hear Usagi say.  
  
But again no one moves. I glance at Endymion before looking at the others.  
  
"Very well." I say.  
  
I put my hands together and slowly part them. As my hands part, so do the Senshi. I smile slightly seeing Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"Greetings Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Usagi reverts to her normal form and the others follow. Usagi walks toward me and offers her hand to me with a smile. Endymion and I shift to our normal forms as well. I take Usagi's hand gently.  
  
"My name is Usagi." She says.  
  
I smile softly and pull her into a gentle hug. Once I release her I hear a gasp.  
  
"The mark! She carries the mark of the moon!" Hotaru cries.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru blink.  
  
I smile softly as I let Endymion and my wings be visible. I nod my head to them.  
  
"My name is Serenity." I poke Endymion gently and he smiles a bit.  
  
"My name is Endymion."  
  
"How? Are you our past selves before we are crowned?" Mamoru asks.  
  
Endymion and I look at each other before chuckling softly.  
  
"No. We are your siblings. Usagi, I am your elder sister."  
  
"And, Mamoru, think hard. You should remember me." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Usagi stare at Endymion and I.  
  
"I had a sister?" Usagi asks quizzically and looks to her Senshi.  
  
"I don't recall you having one." Haruka replies.  
  
I smirk and shake my head.  
  
"Of course you don't recall." I reply, slightly bitter.  
  
I sigh and look to Endymion.  
  
"Lets go. I don't think I have the patience to explain tonight, unless you'd like to stay with them."  
  
Endymion shakes his head.  
  
"No, they can wait until tomorrow to know."  
  
I smile slightly before curtseying to them.  
  
"'Twas a pleasure seeing you all again, especially you, Usagi."  
  
"Take care until tomorrow Mamoru. We've some catching up to do."  
  
I link my hand with Endymion and we back into the shadows, disappearing into them.  
  
"Wait!" Cries Usagi but is too late.  
  
Mamoru puts a hand on her shoulder and sighs.  
  
"They will be back tomorrow and then we will learn what we can about them. Until then, we should save our strength. Serious battles are coming and we need to find new power."  
  
Everyone nods, but none of them look happy.  
  
  
  
"Gods damn her! Damn her to the fiery pits of hell!"  
  
"Serenity calm down. You knew they wouldn't remember you."  
  
"Aye I know. But. Gods, I don't know. It still pisses me off. Because of that.....that...bitch I probably won't be able to connect with my sister or my Senshi! And because of that everything might as well go to hell!"  
  
"Serenity, love, please calm down or you'll put another hole in the wall."  
  
I mutter a few curses under my breath before sitting beside him on the couch.  
  
"For someone who was supposed to be kind and loving, she sure as hell hated me"  
  
"For one you need to let go of the past and concentrate on the present."  
  
I sigh and turn my head from him.  
  
"It's just not fair."  
  
"Welcome to life"  
  
"You're not being the greatest of help you know." I hiss.  
  
"You need to realize that moping around, blaming your mother and every other thing in the world isn't going to help anyone. Now, it's late and we've a big day tomorrow."  
  
I stand and sigh.  
  
"You go to bed. I need to take a walk."  
  
Endymion stands, frowning.  
  
"Serenity, I don't think that's the best idea."  
  
I grab my midnight black cloak and throw it over my shoulders, pulling up the hood.  
  
"Go to bed Endymion. I won't be long." And with that I turn on my heel and walk out the door.  
  
As walk down a street I think of my past, mostly. Endymion is right, I do dwell on my past too much, but what else can I dwell on? The years between now and the destruction of the Moon Kingdom are nothing special or important. We've remained alive for this day to meet our younger siblings again. To connect with them once more and rule happily. Then again I don't have anything to rule. Usagi and Mamoru will rule the Earth and it's future Crystal Tokyo. But I. I have nothing, except the lost kingdom of the Moon. And technically, Usagi is supposed to rule that as well.  
  
"Usagi..." I whisper softly.  
  
I decide to visit her home and come to it quickly. I smile as I see the light is still on in her room.  
  
"Made you think didn't I, Usagi."  
  
I spread my wings from beneath my cloak and fly up to her window, tapping on it gently. Usagi turns with a start but visibly relaxes when she sees that it is me. She opens her window and I enter her room, gracefully.  
  
"Good evening Usagi. You know, you really should be in bed."  
  
She merely stares at me but her cat, Luna, speaks instead.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
I push back my hood and remove my cloak, tucking my wings against my back.  
  
"Why, I came to see my little sister, Luna. Have you a problem with that?"  
  
Luna climbs up onto Usagi's shoulder and narrows her eyes at me.  
  
"Yes! Usagi doesn't have a sister, never did and never will."  
  
"But she did, dear Luna, you've merely forgotten as everyone else has. Epphiny says hello to you and Artemis as well."  
  
"Epphiny? How do you know Epphiny?"  
  
"Simple." I hold out my arm and whistle softly. Epphiny, my beautiful white phoenix, flies in and settles onto my forearm, gingerly wrapping her talons around my arm.  
  
"Epphiny is mine, as she always has been."  
  
Epphiny nods her head slightly to Luna then a bit deeper to Usagi, her silver crescent insignia glistening a bit by the light.  
  
"Greetings Luna, Princess."  
  
"Luna, Epphiny, why don't you two go talk elsewhere while I speak with Usagi. Hmm?"  
  
"As you wish Mistress." Epphiny lands at a corner of the room, waiting for Luna.  
  
"Why can't you be that obedient Luna?" Usagi asks, suspiciously.  
  
Without answering, Luna hops off her shoulder and sits with Epphiny.  
  
"Why are you here?" Usagi asks me.  
  
"Just to see you, really. I've missed you over these past thousand years."  
  
"If you really are my sister, why can't I remember you?"  
  
I sigh and motion to the bed where she sits and I take a seat beside her.  
  
"Our mother, Queen Serenity,....gods how can I put this lightly?"  
  
"Don't..just tell me the truth because I think that is what I deserve to hear."  
  
I smile softly and brush a loose strand of her hair away from her face.  
  
"Indeed you do deserve the truth. You do not remember me because I was not supposed to be and because of that our mother made sure that none of you would ever remember me and that I would never be reborn. She hated me you see."  
  
Usagi looks at me with incredulity.  
  
"I don't believe you. The Queen has always been kind.."  
  
"And nice and righteous and loving and blah blah blah." I cut her off with.  
  
"This was true in all cases except where it concerned me. My darling sister, I wasn't even allowed to see you. But I did anyway. Close your eyes and I will help you remember."  
  
Usagi looks at me for a moment, not trusting but she closes her eyes anyway. I touch her forehead gently, where her crescent insignia would be and then I touch my forehead with my other hand, on my crescent insignia.  
  
"Remember, Princess Serenity." I whisper and her yellow crescent insignia becomes visible. After about an hour, Usagi opens her eyes and gasps. I lower my hands to my lap once again and merely watch her.  
  
"It's true then?" She asks me.  
  
"Of course it's true. Why would I lie?"  
  
"But why would she erase this. Why would she want us to forget?"  
  
"Because I was not supposed to be and I have thrown off fate."  
  
"Why didn't you die with the rest of us?"  
  
I smile softly.  
  
"If you weren't going to grow up and become queen, you would have made quite an interesting detective."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"Thanks, but please answer my question."  
  
"We did not die because I had power back then, like I do now and I used it to save our lives. Endymion's and mine that is. Had I not then I would not come back and Endymion most likely would not have gained his memory back."  
  
"I see..kinda. Why didn't you just tell us this earlier?"  
  
"Simply because I didn't want to bash Haruka over the head so I could finish my story. Trust me, I know she'd keep interrupting me."  
  
Usagi giggles and nods.  
  
"But she means well."  
  
"I know but even in the past I wanted to bash her head in sometimes. But I still love her."  
  
"Then the Outer Senshi are yours?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Though their main job was to keep me from you and from everyone else, not to protect me. But we became fast friends and very tight."  
  
I sigh softly.  
  
"You miss them?" Usagi asks innocently.  
  
"Yes my sweets. I miss them dearly. I've missed all of you. But we'll be together again, soon." I smile and stand.  
  
"I should be going. Endymion might get worried. Sleep well Usagi." I throw my cloak on and turn to leave.  
  
"Uh..Serenity?"  
  
I stop and turn.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't sister give each other hugs?"  
  
I smile and nod.  
  
"Yes they do."  
  
And with that I hug my little sister tightly and kiss her forehead.  
  
"Be good until tomorrow. Epphiny, come on. Farewell Usagi."  
  
Epphiny and I slip out the window and make our way home, much happier than before. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
As I enter my apartment and sigh a bit. I glance over to the VCR clock and see that it is almost 1:30 in the morning.  
  
"Just a little walk huh?" I hear Endymion mutter.  
  
"I had a lot on my mind." I reply as I walk into the sitting room to see him stretched out on the couch. I swat at his legs which he moves and I sit, making him put his legs on my lap.  
  
"Did you now?" He asks, not really believing me.  
  
I stare at him for awhile before smirking.  
  
"Oh! All right! I went and saw Usagi. Gods."I mutter as I cross my arms.  
  
"What happened to 'We'll tell them tomorrow'?"  
  
"I couldn't wait. I wanted my sister back as quick as possible. And now I've got her."  
  
Endymion sighs and shakes his head a bit.  
  
" Serenity, you should have waited."  
  
"I don't see what a few hours matters."  
  
Endymion smirks.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh. Shut up Endymion. You don't know! At least Mamoru will remember you tomorrow without a lot of convincing and with minimal help!"  
  
I shove his legs off my lap and stand.  
  
"The Senshi will remember you when Mamoru and Usagi remember. But I have to go through pain! I have to remind them by sharing my......"  
  
I trail off as I blink. I wobble a bit and faintly hear Endymion yell my name before slipping into darkness.  
  
  
  
"Why mother? Why do you hate me so?"  
  
"I do not hate, Serenity. I dislike a great deal." Queen Serenity replies bitterly. How dare her daughter ask her such awful things.  
  
"Fine then. Why do you greatly dislike me?"  
  
"Because you are a mistake Serenity. You being born could possibly cause problems in the future. You are a burden." The Queen speaks coldly.  
  
"Then why not kill me? Or send me off to some deep galaxy and leave me there?"  
  
"Because I am too good for that Serenity."  
  
The princess balls her hands into tight fists, at her sides. Her voice is as cold as her mother's has been.  
  
"No, Mother, you're not."  
  
Queen Serenity backhands her daughter.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You are lucky to even be alive."  
  
"For some reason, I don't agree Mother."  
  
The young Princess glowers at her mother while rubbing her cheek.  
  
"But, why am I alive, Mother?! Who is my Father, Mother?! Why have I not met him or heard from him, Mother?!"  
  
"Get out of my sight you insolent girl! Get out of here before I make sure you don't wake up for a week!"  
  
The princess curtseys and forces a smile.  
  
"As you wish.....Mother."  
  
And with that the Princess Serenity leaves the throne room and heads to her secret sanctuary to gather her thoughts and feelings.  
  
  
  
"Serenity?" A voice calls, trying to stir me.  
  
"Serenity?" It calls again but it sounds more familiar.  
  
"Serenity, please, wake up." The voice sounds pleading ,desperate. And it's so familiar. I know the name of the voice......I think. Wait...  
  
"Endymion?" I whisper softly, questioningly.  
  
"Yes. Serenity, please, open your eyes."  
  
I force my eyes to open part way. My eyes take a bit to focus on the very upset face of my lover. I feel very cold and very ill. But mostly I feel the sharp pains of a headache.  
  
"Endymion? What happened?" I ask, very softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm not sure. You were yelling at me one minute then you collapsed to the ground the next." He replies just as soft.  
  
I begin to vaguely remember what had happened when I decide to sit up. I instantly feel a sharp, agonizing pain rip through my body. I cry out at the pain the movement has caused and quickly curl up into a tight ball, holding my head. I feel tears stream down my face because of this gruesome pain.  
  
"Serenity! What's wrong?" Endymion speaks, alarmed.  
  
I try to speak but only manage the word "head" as the rest are painful whimpers. Endymion quickly lays his hands on top of my head and begins to concentrate. After a few minutes the pain is dulled considerably until it finally vanishes. He removes my ands from my head gently and I lift my head up slowly to gaze up at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smiles and gathers me into his arms, gently hugging me. I cling to him, desperate for comfort. I'm not quite sure what hurt more, my head or my dreams.  
  
"Serenity, what happened?" He speaks gently.  
  
"How long was I out?" I ask abruptly.  
  
"Serenity I..." I cut him off.  
  
"How long?"  
  
He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  
  
"About 13 hours." he sighs.  
  
"Now tell me what happened."  
  
I cuddle against him and glance around. He has moved me to our bedroom.  
  
"I shared memories of the past with Usagi. It's a lot of effort on my part and is not done without great consequence. The pain is one of those consequences, but I'm happy you were here to help me. I will need you greatly for next time I wake up."  
  
"What do you mean next time?"  
  
"I need to show the others the past they have forgotten and they are nine while Usagi is only one."  
  
Endymion sighs and holds me close. I know he wants to argue but I can see he has decided against it. I guess that it must be because he is tired.  
  
"Sleep, my love. Sleep." I whisper in his ear and watch his eyes flutter shut. I listen as his breathing becomes slow and relaxed. I reach down to the end of the bed and get a blue, fuzzy blanket that is folded there. I cuddle beside Endymion and drape the blanket over ourselves. I lay my head on his shoulder before falling into my dreams again. Those awful nightmares and memories of my past.  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity glances around cautiously down the long hall before touching the door knob to her private, secret sanctuary. The door swings open, silently. The young Princess enters quickly and the door shuts as silently as it opened. The room lights up once it senses an occupant. The room is plain and simple save for a few hanging tapestries on the walls and a short pillar that sits in the middle of the room. On top of the pillar lies a midnight black, velvet cushion. The princess doesn't hesitate as she walks to the pillar and removes the cushion and it's contents. She settles on the ground, leaning against the pillar and putting the cushion on her lap like she's done so many times.  
  
"Crystal?" She asks quietly.  
  
A flower shaped silver crystal lays on the cushion. Hearing the princess's voice it glows softly.  
  
"She hurt me Crystal. Why does she hurt me?" She asks innocently and sadly. 


	6. Chapter Five

1 Chapter Five  
  
"Maybe they're not coming." Ami says with a sigh.  
  
"No, they'll come." Usagi replies.  
  
"I'd rather they didn't come at all." Haruka mutters.  
  
"You don't like them either eh?" Rei asks knowingly.  
  
"We just don't want them around the Prince and Princess until we know who they are." Hotaru speaks softly but with finality.  
  
With that everyone goes silent since they all agree. The three-quarter moon outside glows softly as a light spring breeze ruffles the grass and flowers. The crickets sing softly as the birds rest.  
  
"It's a silent night." Setsuna sighs.  
  
"They're not coming." Mako mutters.  
  
"Of course they're coming." I reply with a smirk as Endymion and I step from the shadows. I glance around the temple and nod slightly in satisfaction.  
  
"Very nice Rei."  
  
"Thanks...." Rei smiles slightly but unsurely.  
  
I smile softly at Usagi and open my arms to her. She hurries over before anyone can object. I hug her close and wrap my wings around her as well.  
  
"Usagi! Get away from her. You don't know who she is and if she can be trusted!" Michiru cries, ready to attack.  
  
I give Michiru a look that could freeze water and it very well keeps her in her spot.  
  
"Of course I know who she is. She is my sister and I would trust her with my life." Usagi replies while hugging me.  
  
I unfold my wings and release Usagi after kissing her forehead.  
  
"Now it is time for you to remember us a well." Endymion speaks as he smiles at Mamoru.  
  
"There is nothing to remember." spits Haruka.  
  
"Haruka, be nice." Usagi mutters.  
  
"Princess. They are liars! They are not your siblings. Prince! Please convince her that they are liars."  
  
"I can't do that Haruka."  
  
Haruka stares at him for awhile, dumbfounded.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because they are telling the truth. I remember." Mamoru speaks, stepping beside Usagi and his brother.  
  
The four of us close our eyes and shift to our prince and princess forms. Endymion and Mamoru are dressed as usual. Same black uniform with a sword at their hip and silver breastplate. Usagi is dressed in her usual white gown and clips in her hair. I, however, wear something completely different. Think of it as my rebellion against my mother even though she never cared. I wear a silver spaghetti strap gown that reaches to the floor. It has two slits to my thighs. I was very rebellious. I wear silver open toed shoes. The red in my hair becomes more visible as well. Forgive me for forgetting but I also have streaks of red in my hair by unknown means. I also wear a headpiece of rubies and diamonds on either side of my crescent insignia. Usagi, Mamoru and Endymion step behind me as I begin to concentrate.  
  
"Remember..." I whisper and my crescent insignia begins to glow.  
  
I close my eyes and show them what they have forgotten. After about 2 or more hours and open my eyes and look at the faces of the Senshi who all look upset and astonished. They all have shifted to their princess forms as well. Endymion tilts his head slightly.  
  
"Now do you remember?"  
  
"How could we forget? Why? Princess, please, forgive us." Michiru speaks. All four outer Senshi fall to their knees.  
  
"You..are.." I don't finish as I once again slip into darkness.  
  
  
  
"Please crystal. Tell me why she hates me." The Princess asks sorrowfully.  
  
The crystal glows dimly as if to respond.  
  
"No, she doesn't hate you. You're very important to her."  
  
The crystal glows again.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. If you were my crystal I wouldn't keep you locked up in such an ugly room like this. I'd probably carry you around with me everywhere I go. You are my best friend after all. I'd take you now but Mother would get angry."  
  
The crystal glows brightly.  
  
"No. I can't I'm sorry. I don't want Mother angry at me. She might hit me again. But I'll always visit you and then when I'm older I'll take you away with me and I'll take care of you."  
  
The crystal floats up from the princess's hands and over to her cheek which carries the red imprint of her mother's hand. It touches her cheek gently and the red vanishes along with all the pain. It settles back into the princess's hands and glows gently.  
  
"Yes much better. Thank you!" She cuddles the crystal close.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" A voice calls from down the hall.  
  
"Oh gods, my nurse maid." The princess sets the pillow back on the pillar and gently lays the crystal on it.  
  
"I'm sorry crystal. I expected to be longer. I'll come back soon though. I promise." She leans over and kisses the crystal before hurrying from the room.  
  
She hurries over to her nurse maid and curtseys.  
  
"Serenity, sweetie, you can't keep running off to places I can't find you at. Now come, it's time for your history lessons."  
  
"Must I, Bruni?"  
  
"Yes, you must. Twelve year old Princesses must know the history of their kingdom."  
  
"Am I really a Princess Bruni?"  
  
"Of course you are!"  
  
"Then why does my mother act as if I'm not her daughter. As if I'm a mistake and that she wishes I was never born? I can't even play with Us...I mean Serenity and she's my own sister!"  
  
"You are far too wise for your age Serenity. Now come along or you'll be late." Bruni replies nudging Serenity down the hall.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, though."  
  
"I did. I said you are far too wise for your age."  
  
  
  
"Will she be all right?" Usagi asks worriedly.  
  
"She'll be fine. It just takes a lot from her to share memories." Endymion replies reassuringly.  
  
"It's our fault. If only we had remembered." Haruka sighs.  
  
"Oh hush Haruka. You've said that it's your fault over thirty times now. Enough is enough. She said she forgave you and that's that." Mamoru mutters.  
  
"Yes Prince." Haruka replies.  
  
"I can't believe Queen Serenity did that." Minako states.  
  
"In a way she had a point but she didn't have to be that severe." Setsuna replies.  
  
"Why do you say that, Setsuna?" Ami asks.  
  
"Well, Princess Serenity's birth could have thrown off the balance of time or future events. But she didn't have to ignore her or do the things she did."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Queen Serenity could have embraced her daughter even though she was not supposed to be right?" Mako asks.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I wonder who her father was and how she has what she has." Hotaru speaks.  
  
"Endymion, have you any clue?" Mamoru asks.  
  
Endymion shakes his head.  
  
"None. Not even Serenity knows. Or at least I don't think she does and even if she did I doubt she'd tell me."  
  
"Mmm...enough." I speak softly.  
  
Endymion helps me sit up and I sigh. I glance around and see that I am yet again in our bedroom. I lean back against the headboard and brush some hair out of my face.  
  
"Well that was fun." I mutter.  
  
"I healed you while you slept so they wouldn't worry. You've only been out for a few hours and the headache shouldn't come." Endymion speaks mentally.  
  
I nod and smile at him.  
  
"Thank you. Have they asked you much?"  
  
"Only the usual questions. Should I ask them to leave?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind. I am not in a mood to be answering questions. Tell them they can come here tomorrow night and they can ask all the questions they want."  
  
He leans over and kisses my forehead before turning to everyone. He ushers them out and after almost literally kicking the Outer Senshi out, returns to my side.  
  
"How did you handle those four in the past?"  
  
"Who knows." I smile softly and pull him down for a kiss.  
  
"Someone must be feeling quite good." Endymion smirks after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I'm feeling very good." I say before kissing him again. 


	7. Chapter Six

1 Chapter Six  
  
I wake late that night, still tangled with my lover. I had no dreams for once and I  
  
am thankful for that. I gently untangle my legs and arms from Endymion and slip from the bed. I lay the sheet over him before grabbing the small blue blanket at the end of the bed and wrap it around my naked form. I walk into the sitting room, brush in hand. I open the glass door to one of the balconies before getting comfortable in one of the armchairs. I begin to brush my knotty, disheveled hair while watching the night. I stare up at the full moon and sigh softly.  
  
"Why were you a fool, mother? I could have made you so proud."  
  
"She was a fool. That's for sure." I hear.  
  
I narrow my eyes and stand, watching the shadows around me.  
  
"How dare you enter my home." I hiss.  
  
Nine forms appear within the shadows behind me. The tallest and closest to the door, shuts it.  
  
"Come now, Serenity. That is no way to speak to us."  
  
"On the contrary. That is exactly how I should speak to you."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Shame on you for such disrespect."  
  
"Oh please Magus. You don't deserve my respect. Now get out of my home before I make the shadows do it."  
  
"Empty threats." One mutters.  
  
I flick my hand and the shadows twitch around the nine of them, closing in on them.  
  
"Get out." I hiss warningly.  
  
I hear a few of them hiss and mutter curses at me.  
  
"Fine, but you'll be seeing us soon."  
  
I narrow my eyes and raise my hand slowly. I watch as their figures disappear quickly. I quickly turn to some shadows beside me.  
  
"Follow them, if you can. Be careful."  
  
Two spots disappear within the shadows in the shape of people. The remaining shadows spread slightly to cover the two spots. I take my seat again and continue to brush my hair.  
  
"Gods how I dread these upcoming days." I whisper softly to myself.  
  
A few moments later, Endymion opens the door and walks in, wearing only his pants. I smile up at him.  
  
"Hello handsome."  
  
He smiles at me and takes a seat on the couch beside my chair. He eyes my blanket for a bit before looking at me.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asks.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Well I was sleeping and while doing so I was reaching out for you but you my arms didn't find you so I woke up and came looking."  
  
I smile softly at the sincerity I hear in his voice. I turns my name and look outside and up at the full moon.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"I heard voices before walking in."  
  
"I was talking to myself. Wondering what I've always wondered since I was little."  
  
He sighs a bit and pats the spot next to him. I stand and turn, sitting beside him. He wraps his wings around me and hugs me close.  
  
"Don't pity me Endymion."  
  
"I don't pity you, love. I merely comfort."  
  
I chuckle softly.  
  
"You've been around me far too long."  
  
"I agree." He replies, smiling.  
  
I laugh and poke his side.  
  
"Keep speaking like that and you'll end up sleeping alone.....on the couch."  
  
He smiles and hugs me again. I kiss him before relaxing against him and closing my eyes.  
  
I look at the clock as the doorbell rings.  
  
"It's bloody ten in the morning!" I mutter as I close my eyes again but with no luck as the doorbell rings again, this time more persistent.  
  
"Go away!" I yell getting agitated.  
  
"Princess. Please let us in." I hear Haruka speak.  
  
"Haruka, come back later. I don't get up until nightfall!"  
  
"Serenity....." I hear the soft voice of my sister.  
  
With that I jump out of bed and hurry to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask, worried.  
  
Usagi rushes to me and hugs me, sobbing softly. I usher her inside and the group of Senshi and Mamoru walk in. I sit Usagi down on the couch and kneel in front of her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There.....were nine of them. They just came into my room....but I don't know how. They were laughing at me, calling me easy prey. They went to attack me when two dark people came. They were totally black. They all started fighting. I transformed but they were destroyed. I....I couldn't save them. I sent my attack at the nine things but...they sent it back at me. I didn't get hurt or anything I...just couldn't believe it happened. That they were destroyed into nothing."  
  
I give Usagi a tissue before narrowing my eyes and standing, slowly. By this time Endymion has already walked in, fully clothed of course.  
  
"It was probably the brothers of hell." He states bitterly.  
  
"Aye...it was." I turn to the nearest shadows in the room.  
  
"Niketa, Mioko...find the others." Two parts of the shadows bow before fading away.  
  
I turn to Usagi and sit next to her.  
  
"They weren't destroyed, Usagi. Merely torn a bit. They'll be fine once they find their pieces. Shadow people cannot be killed. Niketa and Mioko will find them and help them."  
  
"Sh...shadow people?" Usagi asks.  
  
I sigh and look to the others.  
  
"You control shadow people?" Endymion asks in a sour tone.  
  
I stand once again.  
  
"Everyone sit down. I've more to tell you. Yes, even you Endymion. This is something not even you know." 


	8. Chapter Seven

1 Chapter Seven  
  
"I'll just be blunt...kinda. I know who my father is."  
  
"What has that got to do with the Brothers of Hell?" Endymion asks.  
  
"They are my brothers." I reply glumly and by now I show no emotion.  
  
"They are our brothers?" Usagi asks in disbelief.  
  
"No, they are my brothers. You are not related to them in any way since you do not sure their father as I do."  
  
"But.....how?" Hotaru asks.  
  
"Simple. The Devil of Earth is my father." I say with a light shrug.  
  
"That's not possible. Queen Serenity would never have slept with him." Minako mutters.  
  
"Of course she would have and she did. She was a young, foolish Queen who wanted to get back at her mother for her arranged marriage. She ran away one night and came across a dark, handsome male and then it happened. She didn't know until it was too late."  
  
"How long have you known?" Mamoru asks.  
  
I shrug again and speak indifferently.  
  
"Since I was about thirteen. Crystal told me and once I found out I kept trying to get in touch with dear ole Daddy."  
  
"Did you?" Ami asks.  
  
I nod slowly.  
  
"Oh yes. I did indeed."  
  
"Did he hurt you or anything?" Setsuna asks.  
  
I give her a look as was if she were crazy.  
  
"Of course not! Daddy loved me then and took care of me. He still loves me and visits every now and then."  
  
"If he loves you so much, why is he letting his sons go after us?"  
  
"Because he doesn't know. And he won't know until they do serious damage. Not that he'd care much anyway."  
  
"Why can't you tell him?" Mako asks.  
  
"Because that would bring the wrath of all nine brothers again you and we can't have that right now."  
  
"What do you mean us? What about you?" Mamoru asks.  
  
I smirk slightly.  
  
"They wouldn't dare attack me unless they know Daddy's not watching....and Daddy is always watching his little girl. Besides, my power rivals theirs, maybe not all together but most."  
  
They all glance at each other for a bit of time.  
  
"I think you should all head home for now." I say as I watch Endymion.  
  
"Usagi, you stay with Mamoru. Once Niketa and Mioko return I'll send them to watch over you."  
  
They both stand and nod a bit before heading toward te door. The Inner Senshi follow close behind.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. I need you four to be and stay strong."  
  
They all nod before walking out. I sigh and turn to Endymion.  
  
"Endymion...." I speak softly.  
  
I frown as he doesn't even look at me.  
  
"Please don't act..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He cuts me off.  
  
I sigh and sit beside him on the love seat.  
  
"It wasn't for you to know."  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't for me to know?!!" He yells.  
  
I wince and lower my head slightly. I bring up my legs and lay my chin on my knees after wrapping my arms around my legs.  
  
"Gods Serenity." He mutters are he stands.  
  
"Did you not trust me? Do you not love me enough to at least tell me who your father is?"  
  
My head snaps up and my eyes flash with obvious anger.  
  
"Why does it matter who my father is?! Huh! Tell me why it's important. Because he's the bloody devil?! Because I am the only Princess of Hell?!! Why!!!! Tell me!! What bloody difference does it make! What if my father was a lowly servant from the Palace. Then you wouldn't care so much!" I scream before standing and heading to the balcony. Endymion grabs my arm and spins me around. I see the remorse in his eyes but I shake him loose, my anger too hot. I stand on the railing of the balcony and look out over the overcast city.  
  
"Serenity, please....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Don't go off."  
  
"But you did mean to yell. you meant everything that you said. And so did I. I am evil and you don't want me. Who knew it was that simple." I shake my head and jump from the railing, spreading my wings and taking flight to the clouds.  
  
  
  
The princess storms down the hall.  
  
"Too wise she says. Too wise indeed. That's what she's been telling me since I was twelve! You would think after turning eighteen she'd say something else"  
  
She goes to her room and walks in heading straight for her closet.  
  
"I can't stay here anymore." She mutters while throwing on her silver cloak.  
  
She sighs and glances around before walking to the door and swinging it open only to see Prince Endymion standing there, hand raised to knock.  
  
"Prince!" She says in surprise and quickly goes into a deep curtsey.  
  
"That isn't necessary Serenity."  
  
She rises and sighs.  
  
"Excuse me Endymion. I have to get out of here."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asks, still blocking her way.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! I need to leave. I will be a commoner and renounce my title. Or perhaps go to my father. All I know is I must leave!"  
  
"Serenity you can't." He glances down the hall before nudging her into her room and closes the door behind him.  
  
He takes her into his arms and kisses her. She pushes away reluctantly and begins to sob.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks, still hugging her.  
  
"Mother.....Mother is sending me to the horseshoe system soon to meet princes to....to marry me....me off."  
  
Endymion looks down at her and releases her, frowning deeply.  
  
".......Wi......Will you choose one of them?"  
  
"No! Never! I love you and I want to marry and be with you!" She cries before clinging to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"But I must run so I cannot be forced into marriage. Once I get settled with whatever I'm going to do you could come and stay with me or...or something We'll think of something."  
  
"Serenity you know I can't leave my brother and you can't leave your sister."  
  
She nuzzles her head against his chest and heavily sighs at her defeat.  
  
"I know. I wish I didn't but I do. But our love is strong and we shall remain strong with it." She whispers looking up at him.  
  
He smiles slowly and kisses the top of her head.  
  
"Yes we will remain strong and I shall be here waiting for you each time you return."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." He replies, squeezing her gently.  
  
"Here then..." She says as she steps away.  
  
She pulls a rose shape locket, carved in silver, over her head. She stands on her tiptoes and slides it over his head.  
  
"Inside is a picture of us. If you get lonely of need comfort, just kiss it. I will feel it and then I will contact you immediately."  
  
The Prince brings it to his lips and kisses it ever so gently.  
  
"I find that I am lonely now, my Princess."  
  
"Oh?" She says with a sly grin as she backs toward her bed.  
  
He slides his cloak off along with his sheathe and armour. He walks toward her, smiling. She watches his eyes as she slides her cloak from her shoulders before leaning her down onto the bed while kissing her.  
  
  
  
I land on the balcony and sigh as I walk into the sitting room. I look to a clock on the far wall and wriggle my nose.  
  
"I've only been gone two hours. I guess I never could stay angry at him for very long." I say to myself and shake my head.  
  
I wander to the bedroom only to find Endymion sitting on the bed, looking at the silver rose locket.  
  
"Four years." I speak softly.  
  
His head snaps up and looks over at me.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were so patient and understanding those four years my mother sent me away."  
  
He smiles softly and sets the locket on his night stand. He rises slowly and walks over to me.  
  
"I do believe we had a night like this once."  
  
"We've had many nights like this."  
  
"Why? Why did you wait those years? You could have found someone else." I speak while watching his beautiful ice blue eyes.  
  
He smiles at me and pokes me shoulder.  
  
"Because, if I wrestled some other girl I'd always win."  
  
I blink then begin to laugh. I poke his side and grin.  
  
"That the only reason?" I ask as I begin circle him.  
  
"Oh....and I love you." He replies as he goes to tackle me, but I don't hear him.  
  
My body twitches slightly and I go rigid. I go to say something but I am tackled. Endymion laughs but it quickly fades when he sees my narrowed eyes. He quickly stands and helps me up. I head quickly for the balcony again.  
  
"Usagi...." 


	9. I'm back!

Hey everyone,

Well then, sorry for my incredibly long disappearance. It's been….gosh….three years or so now. But now I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to get the story rolling again for your sake if not mine, heh. I'll keep everyone posted and hopefully have something up soon.

SRS


End file.
